Kagome Takes Inuyasha to See the City!
by HanaAri Tsubasa
Summary: Kagome tries to reach out to inuyasha and attempts to show her city to him, But will the deamon behave? Slight InuKag.


Halloh!

Halloh! I've decided to do this, because it sounded like a funny thing to do. Someone else did one with a similar theme, and I cannot for the life of me recall what user did it, and well, I'm going to use it anyways, with the thank you to whoever did the original story.

Im going to do more small chapters of where Kagome takes inuyasha to Shrines, Zoos, andd other such places! These instalments will come in every so often, i think.

I like small chapters that are good, and are entertaining. They satisfy, but dont take up years of my time. So im going to do a good majority of these, and do a few long-term stories.

--

"Inuyasha, stop messing around! Just give the man your ticket and walk inside!"

"Kagome, don't rush me, this is a dangerous process!" Inuyasha huffed and slowly continued to pass the ticket over to the man in the booth. His fingers trembled as he slowly inched the ticket to the ticket drop-off box.

_One false move could mean death…. _Inuyasha thought. _It's not worth it to move too quickly… It's a battle, and a battle that I MUST WIN!!-_

"AH!!" He yelled as Kagome snatched the ticket out of his hand and passed it politely to the man in the booth, giving apologies.

The street was crowded, and there was plenty of noise. It was the more busy places to go see a concert. Especially an Alice Eight one. They were one of her favorite bands. She didn't listen to music much, because she was almost always in the feudal era, but the little music she listened to was mainly the basics. Some rock, and some classical, a bit of techno here and there. Alice Eight was a band that Inuyasha would most likely enjoy, and would most likely not make a huge fuss over how bored he was and such.

His red robe definitely wouldn't do in a concert like this, so Kagome went out and got clothes from a secondhand shop. She couldn't get him to put on shoes, though. So he's still barefoot. But it didn't stand out too much, because he sported slightly baggy pants and a white t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath. It didn't look too bad. And his "Galactic empire" cap covered up his ears, so everything looked fine.

"Nah, its fine." The man in the booth said. "I've seen stranger." Kagome smiled and passed over her ticket as well.

"Heh, sorry again." Kagome Eyed Inuyasha as he stood in front of the doors, sniffing at them. She felt anger and annoyance welling up, but she held back. Making a scene would cause more trouble than wanted. She walked over and stopped behind Inuyasha, quietly folding her arms.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he detected her presence. "Hey, Kagome," he turned around "what's-" He froze. _Crap._

"Inuyasha, get inside, and stop weirding people out." Her voice was calm, but Inuyasha could tell she was angry. It was best abide by her, because right now, she meant business.

"Y-yea." He straightened and walked inside, hardly hiding the fact that he was totally uncomfortable in the place called a concert hall. He was about to rush behind a shrub by the entrance when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something shiny.

"A weapon?!" He lunged at it, and Kagome noticed all too late. She watched in horror as he crashed head-first into the nick knacks stand. He looked up and around to find the non-existent weapon, and spotted the sheen of a key ring. He dove at it, his claws ready to tear at the unknown object.

"SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha plunged into the floor, completely obliterating two chairs and half the stand in the process. It was past time in preventing a scene. Now it was just doing everything they could not to get kicked out.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Kagome screeched

"There was that weapon-!"

"Inuyasha, don't even _try_ explaining! You were being impulsive and a retarded idiot!!" She groaned in frustration, oblivious to the crowd that was gathering.

"I was just trying to save-!" He started again, but Kagome cut him off once more.

"Don't _even_! I swear! I take time out of my day from studying to take you to a concert, but no! You have to spit my attempt to be nice back in my face!"

Inuyasha sensed a lot of "sits" coming on, and a load of pain with it. He decided to try and be apologetic, it would make things better. He hadn't tried this yet, but hey, there's a first for everything, right?

"Sorry Kagome! With you being so mean all the time, it's hard to tell when your trying to be nice!" He thought that would just about do it. In fact Kagome stopped cold. Great outcome!

"Inuyasha..?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was shocked with such good results. Beginners luck, was it? "Do you really… Think that I'm… MEAN ALL THE TIME?!" Her tears became bitter and angry. "AM I SO MEAN THAT I DESERVE TO HAVE A FREELOADER LIKE YOU COME AND TELL ME THAT _IM _BEING CRUEL?! I DON'T SUPPOSE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT _YOU'RE _A KIND PERSON!" Kagome was borderline hysterical, and Inuyasha panicked.

"Ah! Kagome! Umm… I didn't-I mean…"

"OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!" She stormed towards the exit, finally noticing the huge crowd that had gathered. She was too furious to feel embarrassed, though. She made it outside, and breathed in the city air. It calmed her down a bit.

"Kagome, wait!" Too late, her relaxation fled faster than rats from roses. She turned to face him, feet stamping her place on the concrete. People poured out of the concert hall to watch the lover's quarrel.

"Inuyasha..!"-he flinched-"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!"

He slammed into the ground, and started cracking the concrete on which he lay, in immense pain.

"But-!"

"SIT!"

_Bang!_

"Kagome-!"

"SIT!"

_Bang!_

"K-!"

"SIIIIIIT!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The concrete finally gave in and split in two, sandwiching Inuyasha in between them. The crowd gaped at them, wondering what on earth happened. "That's _it_! I'm gone, Inuyasha!" She stormed off, ready to jump down the well, and find out Kikyos sealing spell. But her hatred for Kikyo was the only thing that stopped her.

Inuyasha cringed in his little crevice in the ground. She got _really _mad this time. Dang, and he was looking forward to this concert thing, too….

The End.

--

There you have it. Part 1 in the Kagome Takes Inuyasha to See the City arc! Please keep updated and tell me what you think!


End file.
